A la espera
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: No importaba lo que le dijeran, seguiría esperando a Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Se sentía adolorido, pero no podía evitar aferrarse al cuerpo que estaba bajo él, aunque sus fuerzas eran mínimas, sentía que se estaba muriendo y no podía abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sobre todo de la mano que lo abrazaba por la cintura y de los susurros en su oído.

-Ninguno morirá aquí. Nos salvaremos Tony, lo juro.

Esas simples promesas lo hacían amarlo un poco más y regocijarse en el calor que emanaba el otro cuerpo. Pero sabía que no estaban prontos a salir de allí.

-Tony, voy por ayuda-eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir la humedad bajo él y sin saber si habían pasado segundos, minutos u horas fue que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la selva y se había abrazado a un tronco todo ese tiempo.

-Steve-murmuró buscando al héroe, pero no lo encontró. Trato incluso de ponerse de pie, pero no obtuvo resultados, tendría que arrastrarse y ponerse a salvo. Aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado allí.

Al parecer hubo una pelea y él salió volando, porque su armadura estaba destruida y no lograba ponerse en contacto con Jarvis. Una vez más se encontraba en medio de la nada sólo con su cerebro y sin nada de tecnología.

-¡Rogers!-gritó con nuevas fuerzas y sólo escuchó el eco de su voz. Definitivamente no había nadie allí afuera a quien esperar ni que lo fuera a ayudar.

Nuevamente hizo el intento de ponerse de pie y lo logró. Sólo pudo dar unos pasos hasta un árbol lleno de maleza, se sujetó y pasó por encima de un tronco, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sintió que la armadura lo hacía torpe, aunque lo protegía en parte del frío. Sin embargo, al mirar vio un cuerpo de cara al suelo.

-¡Steve!-no podía ser. Tal vez sí trató de ir por ayuda y cayó al suelo antes de llegar a algún lado, tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que protegerlo.

_Está en coma. Quizás no se salve._

Esas palabras habían destruido su mundo. Ellos habían luchado contra tantas cosas que le parecía insólito que ahora Tony estuviera en una cama sin movimiento. Según los doctores, en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar y moriría. Ni Thanos lo mató y un maldito golpe cuando cayó por la escalera estaba haciendo eso. Se odiaba.

_Si él no hubiese…_

-La culpa no es buena consejera, Steve-susurró Natasha poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No sabe que lo necesito-susurró con suavidad. Para ella no era novedad los sentimientos del Capitán hacía el genio.

-Nunca es tarde para que le digas.

-Si no despierta no servirá de nada. Además, él está enamorado de Pepper-murmuraba sentado en la silla junto a la cama de Tony,

-Sin embargo, al único que veo de noche y día en su habitación y sin dejarlo solo es a ti ¿Crees que ella siente algo cuando está por casarse?

-Quizás esa sea la única parte buena de que Tony no esté despierto.

-Él sabía de este matrimonio. Nunca se lo escondí, Capitán-dijo la rubia a sus espaldas-Tony iba ser el padrino en mi boda-fue con esas palabras que se abrió una incógnita en la mente del hombre ¿por qué Stark no le había contado si en las últimas semanas se habían hecho amigos? Cómo no recordar sus momentos juntos en…

-Steve, tienes que dejarlo ir, han pasado muchos meses y dicen que su mente no va a volver-dijo Pepper trayendo a la realidad al rubio, ella había avanzado unos pasos en el cuarto.

-No. Se equivocan-dijo poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la mujer-los médicos no tienen soluciones y solo Tony es capaz de salir de esto, lo sé-decía firmemente- los Stark esperaron 70 años hasta encontrarme, por qué no lo iba a esperar cuando más me necesita-sin darse cuenta había dicho lo que sólo Natasha sabía.

-La decisión está en mi, soy la…-intentó hablar Pepper.

-Lo lamento, pero no lo permitiré-dijo fríamente e interponiéndose entre la mujer y el millonario.

-Eso me asegura que Tony está en buenas manos. Gracias Capitán-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, solo lo había estado probando. Luego de eso salió de allí, necesitaba que los médicos siguieran intentando recuperar a su amigo.

Steve desde hace siete meses se mantenía junto a la cama de Tony, moviendo sus piernas y brazos como el kinesiólogo había indicado. Cada tres días afeitaba al hombre justo como a él le gustaba y cortaba su cabello todos los meses, lo dejaba tal como el día del accidente. Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido.

En los dos últimos meses antes de que Tony quedase en esa cama fue que comenzaron a acercarse. Él creía que jamás lograrían llevarse bien, que su convivencia en la torre sería la peor de todas. Pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Capitán, le recomiendo dormir, mañana vendrá el médico a examinar al señor Stark y el señor Barnes lo llamó para saber de usted.

-Gracias, Viernes-susurró poniendo sus manos en su rostro por un segundo, luego se puso de pie y besó la frente de Tony-hasta mañana-murmuró caminando al baño y saliendo a los segundos para recostarse en un sillón que había instalado en la habitación.

_Deja de culparte, Stark es fuerte, volverá. _Ese mensaje le había llegado de Bucky en la mañana. Su amigo siempre estaba atento, aunque no había vuelto a entrar a la torre desde su discusión con Tony, ninguno quiso decirle de qué hablaban.

-Espero tengas razón-decía con desazón y volviendo a mirar el mensaje de su amigo. Aunque tratara de ser fuerte, seguía sintiendo que en cualquier momento Tony se iría y él se quedaría solo otra vez-Buenas noches-susurró mirando al millonario y cerrando los ojos, esperando no volver a soñar con el día en que el hombre quedó así.


	2. Chapter 2

_Solo escucho la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y luego se desató el infierno. No podría negar que fue su culpa, que todo era su maldita culpa._

_-Hola señor Stark-saludo Sharon Carter al genio, quien la miró furioso, porque ella estaba demasiado cerca de Steve y el soldado se veía demasiado agusto con ella._

_-Buenas tardes, le pediré que se vaya, no es bienvenida aquí-dijo lo más neutral que pudo y en ese instante el rubio giró a mirarlo. Su desconcierto le hizo notar que no se daba cuenta de lo que allí estaba mal._

_-Tony, ella…_

_-No me interesa. Es mi torre, yo sé quién entra y quién no-dijo furioso y quitándose los lentes, venía de un día extenuante de trabajo y definitivamente esa mujer jamás estaría dentro de algo bueno._

_-No te preocupes Steve, te llamaré-dijo acercándose al capitán y dándole un beso casto en los labios, él no la rechazó y Tony observó con traición al soldado. _

_En cuanto ella salió por la puerta fue que Steve le gritó._

_-¡Primero Bucky y ahora Sharon! Definitivamente quieres que esté solo, todas las personas que quiero están muertas o lejos._

_-Si necesitas tanto de ellos, puedes irte, es un país libre, Rogers- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando a su taller. Se sentía miserable, sobre todo después de lo que vio, necesitaba de un whisky o algo fuerte para olvidar._

_-No dejarás esto hasta acá- lo siguió y Tony corrió al taller, bajando las escalera rapidamente, Steve lo vio tropezar y el pánico en su rostro antes de azotar su cabeza en el último escalón. Intentó darle alcance, pero solo logró tomar el aire. Tony estaba inconsciente en el suelo._

-Buenos días Capitán Rogers-escuchó la voz de Viernes y miró a todos lados. De nuevo la pesadilla del día en que Tony cayó por las escaleras, el día en que lo arruino todo.

El castaño continuaba en ese sueño perpetuo. Nadie sabía si alguna vez podría despertar. Thor le había dicho que quizás si un príncipe lo besaba lograría despertar. Lo intento la segunda semana después del accidente, pero se sintió peor de abusar de esa forma de la confianza de Tony.

Porque estaba seguro de que el genio no sentía nada más que molestia por él. Aún recordaba lo que les pasó una noche que hubo un apagón en toda la ciudad y los sistemas de Stark estaban fuera de funcionamiento.

-Viernes, querida, luces-dijo el genio esperando que la inteligencia reaccionara, pero nada. Incluso una de sus armaduras había tratado de abrir la puerta por fuera y le fue imposible. Volvía la luz o alguien tendría que ayudarlo.

Pero nadie sabía la entrada al taller, el lugar fue escondido lo suficiente como para ser un secreto, pero no cualquier secreto, sino que de los buenos. Era su guarida secreta, aunque en ese momento esperaba que alguien lo hubiese descubierto.

-¿Tony?- esa era la voz de Steve, maldición, había olvidado que esa noche se quedaba en la torre al igual que todas las noches desde hace un año.

-Capipaleta-dijo con la voz casi temblorosa-estoy encerrado. No sé qué pasó. Viernes no responde y la puerta tampoco.

-¿Puedo romper la puerta?-dijo el rubio desde el otro lado-hubo un apagón en toda la ciudad-solo bastó que dijera eso para que la luz regresara.

La puerta se abrió y sin saber la razón Tony lo abrazó con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados y pasaba los brazos por su cintura. No lo pensó mucho cuando correspondió el gesto y acarició el cabello del millonario.

-Estaba preparando la cena cuando apareció una de tus armaduras. Dijo que necesitabas ayuda-murmuró con suavidad.

-Capitán Rogers, la cocina fue apagada por seguridad. Los alimentos aún no están listos.

-Gracias Viernes.

-¿No preguntaras qué es este lugar?-dijo Tony apoyando su frente contra el hombro del soldado.

-Es tu lugar secreto, tu zona de trabajo quizás. No tienes por qué contarme-dijo acariciando el cabello castaño lentamente.

-Tengo hambre-murmuró separándose completamente del hombre.

-Es bueno que al fin pruebes mi comida-dijo con una sonrisa y retrocediendo un par de pasos-Lava tus manos, te espero en 10 minutos en la cocina-luego desapareció de la vista del genio.

Sin embargo, Tony no apareció esa noche ni ninguna de las otras. Se encontraba completamente solo en esa cocina y en la torre. Le habría gustado su compañía aunque fuese una sola vez.

No sabe cuándo se enamoró del genio. No tiene idea de cómo se metió en su cabeza, pero es seguro que verlo en esa cama lo mataba. Qué no daría por verlo bien, con su ironía y mal humor hacía tanta gente. Le habría gustado apartar a Sharon cuando lo besó, pero ¿Eso habría cambiado algo?


	3. Chapter 3

Se despertó de golpe. Nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla, siempre era igual, él y Steve estaban heridos y sin posibilidades de salir de allí, _perdidos_. Él no era lo suficientemente inteligente para ayudar al soldado. Nunca lo era. Lo extraño es que siempre soñaba con Jarvis, siendo que su actual inteligencia artificial era Viernes, _quizás aún lo extrañaba_.

-Viernes, un café y una dona, iré al taller a terminar el…-miró a su alrededor y las luces no se encendieron ni las cortinas se abrieron. Se limitó a mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que no era la habitación que usaba en la torre-cómo llegué aquí-murmuró asustado. Aún recordaba su cuarto de cuando vivía con sus padres, era un lugar que no le gustaba,_ jamás le gustó._

Se bajó de la cama, iba descalzo y estaba asustado. Eso tenía que ser una _pesadilla_, rogaba que lo fuera. Se atrevió a asomarse por la puerta y mirar al pasillo. Realmente algo estaba mal si él apareció en su antiguo hogar, era imposible que de otra forma estuviera allí. Dudaba mucho que fuera un truco o juego de la bruja escarlata, esperaba no estuviera jugando con su mente una vez más.

-Anthony, hijo-dijo su madre llegando junto a él y besando su mejilla como en antaño. Solo por ella deseaba que ese momento fuese real. Solo por ella quería estar ahí-tu padre quiere presentarte a alguien-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y guiandolo a la sala. Siempre se había sorprendido de la belleza única de su progenitora y esa elegancia al caminar, _quizás _toda su coquetería la sacó de ella, quería pensar que tenía algo tan bueno como _parecerse a su madre_. La siguió y una vez estuvieron frente a su padre, se dio cuenta de que la persona que le presentaría, _ya lo conocía._

-Anthony, hijo, este es el Capitán América, te lo presento-dijo su padre fumando y con una gran sonrisa. El castaño vio como se giraba el soldado y se dio cuenta de que no lo reconocía, no tenía la pureza y tranquilidad que le daba el _verdadero Capitán_.

-Steve-susurró acercándose y su padre le gritó, eso lo paralizó y bajó la mirada. Al parecer sí había regresado a ese tiempo en el que era vulnerable a lo que ese nombre dijera. En el que los gritos lo hacían temblar y tener miedo.

-Disculpe, Capitán, mi hijo es un imprudente-dijo el hombre, pero el soldado no lo escuchó, solo se acercó al menor y le sonrió, movió su mano a su barbilla y lo miró detenidamente.

-Es más que un placer conocerte, Anthony-susurró con una sonrisa macabra y el genio tembló de miedo, Steve no era así, él jamás le pondría un dedo encima, de ningún modo-Si te parece bien, Howard, me gustaría hablar a solas con tu hijo, para enseñarle lo que puede hacer un hombre cuando es un _buen soldado_.

-Me parece fabuloso, los dejaremos solos-dijo el mayor de los Stark saliendo de allí junto con su esposa.

-Steve-susurró Tony retrocediendo en el momento que el rubio dejó su escudo sobre el sillón y se quitó la máscara que le proporcionaba el traje.

-Estoy seguro de que debes tener unas grandes habilidades con esa boca-murmuró quitándose los guantes y comenzando a caminar hacia él.

-Steve, no, tu no…-pero no pudo reaccionar cuando el hombre lo sujetó del rostro y besó sus labios con lujuria, _no se suponía que fuese así._ Trató por todos sus medios de separarse y no lo conseguía ¡Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡Ese no era Steve Rogers!

-¡Ayúdalo!-gritó Steve desesperado cuando Tony comenzó a convulsionar en la cama, eso no podía estar pasando, no era justo perderlo de esa forma, cuando aún no le decía nada.

-¡Saquenlo de aquí!-gritó Strange al momento que ponía sus manos en la cabeza de Tony e intentaba conectar con él.

Algo no andaba bien, era extraño que el millonario se negara a despertar, siendo que veía y sentía su conciencia, algo lo estaba limitando. Fue por eso que ingresó en su mente y vio que provocó las convulsiones, un recuerdo diseñado por su mente que se empeñaba en atormentarlo.

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó Strange apartando a Steve con sus poderes en el momento que manoseaba a Tony.

-Strange-susurró el muchacho tembloroso, lo protegió con su capa y lo alejó de allí. Tenía que buscar un sitio seguro dentro de su mente, no era posible que se estuviera flagelando de ese modo, _con cosas que no eran ciertas_, sin embargo, él podría protegerlo en esa zona de su mente, pero no sacarlo. _No tenía esa habilidad_.

-Necesito que despiertes-le susurró una vez estuvieron fuera de la mansión de los Stark, habían llegado a un cuarto blanco, donde nadie podría dañar al genio.

-No sé cómo llegué aquí-dijo en su versión de 16 años, se miraba las manos e intentaba comprender lo que había sucedido, cómo ese Steve había ido más allá con él.

-Tony, tienes que despertar, tuviste un… ¡Tony!-gritó estando fuera de la mente del genio, algo lo había sacado, no era posible que lo lanzarán fuera con tanta facilidad.

-Solo su mente podría haber hecho eso-dijo Mantis junto a él, miraba al genio desde una distancia prudente y observaba el rostro de Stephen, tenía un corte en la mejilla, al parecer la mente de Tony era más poderosa de lo que había pensado.

-¿Puedes sacarlo?-susurró el hechicero poniéndose de pie y mirando como dormía con tranquilidad el genio.

-No, pero puedo ver que lo atormenta, qué lo mantiene encerrado en su mente. Hay algo inconcluso que debe solucionar, sino se mantendrá allí.

-¿Puede morir?

-La mente jamás se asesinaría, pero él si podría hacerlo si es demasiado el daño.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero siempre está esa opción.

-Entra a su mente-dijo Strange moviéndose a la entrada de la puerta, no permitiría que nadie ingresara, necesitaban de toda la tranquilidad para saber qué ocurría con Tony Stark.

-Bien, aquí voy-susurró la mujer poniendo sus manos en la frente del millonario y luego se apartó-necesitamos a Steve Rogers, él debería saber de esto.

-¿Qué viste?-susurró quitando el escudo que había puesto a la habitación.

-Tony está sufriendo por causa del Capitán, algo ocurrió antes del accidente y eso lo ha mantenido sin despertar.

-Necesitamos respuestas-dijo Strange abriendo la puerta y haciendo que el soldado ingresara-capitán, tiene que decirnos qué ocurrió antes de que Tony tuviera el accidente.

-Nosotros tuvimos una discusión-dijo mirando directamente al hombre.

-¿Cuál fue la causa? Porque creemos que eso tiene a Tony en ese estado.

-No creo que tenga que dar detalles.

-Creo que sí, porque hay algo que lo atormenta y a usted también, Capitán-dijo Mantis pasando su mano por la frente de Steve.

-Discutimos porque Tony sacó a Sharon de la torre y le grité que si me quería solo, que por qué apartaba a todas las personas que quería de mí lado.

-Eso no nos ayuda-susurró Mantis con una mueca-tendremos que seguir viendo.

-Me quedaré aquí-dijo el soldado seriamente.

-Capitán, lo lamento, pero su presencia no ha ayudado en nada a Stark estos meses. Le pediré que se mantenga fuera de esta habitación hasta que lo resolvamos.

-¡No pueden apartarme de él!-sintió como Hulk lo abrazaba y arrastraba fuera-¡Suéltame! ¡Tony me necesita!

-Lo lamento, Steve-murmuró Clint dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, creyendo que eso lo dejaría fuera de combate, pero el soldado lo pateó y se soltó de los brazos de Hulk, corrió de vuelta a la habitación, pero antes de llegar cayó desmayado.

-Era la única forma-susurró Natasha separando de sus labios una cerbatana que alguna vez le había entregado Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los médicos no tienen solución._

_No podemos acceder a su mente._

_No volverá a despertar._

_Es mejor que te despidas de Tony._

_Sé que lo amas, pero déjalo ir._

-¡No! ¡No voy a renunciar a Tony!

_Pesadillas_. Las tenía desde hace tanto tiempo, años con ellas. Siempre eran sobre su tiempo en el hielo, Peggy y su pasado; sin embargo, ahora sentía todo más cruel. Porque no era él congelado en el hielo. Se trataba de una persona que le importaba la que estaba dormida y, _quizás,_ nunca despertará. No quería ni pensarlo, pero si ocurría tendría que comenzar a asumirlo y luego _superarlo_. ¿Podría?

Suspiró derrotado y miró a su alrededor, _Wakanda_. ¿Lo habían llevado allí para no molestar a Tony? Necesitaba saberlo, por eso se levantó y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos que tan bien conocía, iba descalzo y estaba seguro que T'Challa ya estaba avisado de que deambulaba por el sitio.

-Se ha vuelto predecible, Capitán.

-Lo mismo digo de usted, su alteza.

-Lo mejor es que me acompañe-murmuró dándole la espalda y caminando con la seguridad de que lo seguiría.

Se marcharon con tranquilidad. Aunque Steve estaba desesperado por saber algo más.

-La ansiedad no es buena compañera. Le aconsejo que se calme y vea a dónde llegamos-dijo avanzando y no obteniendo respuesta.

A los minutos se detuvieron y a un costado se abrió una puerta, allí estaba recostado Tony, sin ropas. Solo una sábana cubriendo sus caderas. Bucky estaba con un arma a unos metros.

-Prometí poner al mejor de mis hombres a cuidarlo. Por eso el señor Barnes es su guardián.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron?-murmuró con molestia.

-¿Habría permitido que lo trajéramos y Shuri lo examinara?-solo obtuvo silencio por respuesta-eso fue lo que pensé cuando lo decidimos así.

-Si bien no es una máquina. Nuestra tecnología me permite examinarlo y saber qué lo mantiene en ese estado-dijo la muchacha pasando una máquina por él.

-¿Y si no pueden ayudarlo?-susurro empuñando sus manos y mirando impaciente.

-Haremos lo posible-dijo T'Challa indicando que salieran de allí.

-Quiero quedarme con él.

-Ya tiene un guardián.

-Bucky no es rival para mi-dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Bien. Señor Barnes, qué opina-sin embargo el ex soldado camino hasta Steve y le entregó el arma. Sabía que no era rival para alguien encolerizado como lo estaba su amigo.

-¿Hay algún progreso?-preguntó Steve quedando junto a Tony, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

-No, pero es posible que sepa cómo despertarlo.

-Hazlo-dijo el soldado con un nudo en la garganta, había esperado tantos meses por una respuesta como esa.

-Dinos Shuri-dijo T'Challa acercándose.

-Hay que conectar su mente con la de alguien más. Y que esa persona lo guíe a la salida. Pero desconozco cómo sea posible que lo logre.

Los tres se miraron y fue en ese momento que T'Challa supo la respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

_Expulsado._

Esa fue la palabra usada por T'Challa, Tony no lo quería en su cabeza o, _quizás, _cualquier cosa relacionada con él lo alteraba más de lo que pensaba. Solo tendría que esperar que el moreno conectara con alguien, que tuviera algo que los ayudará a traerlo de vuelta.

-Tendría que ser alguien en quien Tony confíe-esas palabras lo hirieron más de lo que pudo demostrar.

-Hay una alternativa-dijo un poco derrotado-es el chico Queens.

-No sé quién es él-dijo T'Challa sorprendido por el nombre.

-Spiderman-respondió finalmente y vio como Bucky salía corriendo de allí, al parecer la sola mención se convirtió en una orden para su amigo.

-Capitán, le vendría bien un descanso-murmuró el soberano de Wakanda.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero que Tony despierte-dijo suave y aún con la culpa carcomiendo su cabeza. Según lo dicho por Shuri y Strange, el genio lo tenía por alguien malvado, entonces ¿por qué se quedaba cuando sabía que si Stark despertaba no lo miraría del mejor modo?

Solo pasaron unas horas para que ingresara Peter al lugar. Se veía alterado y antes de que cometiera una imprudencia, T'Challa habló con él.

Luego de explicarle todo lo que ocurriría, el _niño_ se dejó poner unos cables y se recostó en una camilla junto al genio, lo ayudaría a como diera lugar, eso lo notó Steve de inmediato, era increíble la determinación de ese muchacho. Sólo debieron pasar un par de horas cuando Shuri confirmó que todo había salido bien y pronto Tony despertaría, y así fue como ocurrió.

El único Stark vivo había despertado y no fue gracias a él. Solo veía de lejos como todos los Vengadores le hablaban y trataban de explicar lo sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue T'Challa quien exigió que lo dejaran solo para descansar. En ese momento todos salieron de la habitación, quedando el rey de Wakanda y Steve.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso-dijo el soberano de forma breve al genio y luego se acercó a la puerta-Capitán, si necesita algo, solo debe pedirlo.

-Gracias, su majestad-dijo suave y vio como la puerta se cerró, quedando completamente solo con Tony.

El silencio fue incómodo. Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que ingresó Bucky con una bandeja con alimentos para Steve.

-Stark, es bueno verte despierto-dijo mirándolo atentamente, pero el mecánico solo le dirigió su mirada más gélida, no le gustaba su presencia.

-Será mejor que te retires, Tony debe descansar-dijo el rubio recibiendo la bandeja y despidiendo a su amigo.

-Vendré mañana, te voy a relevar, han sido demasiados meses junto a Stark como para que te mantengas así.

-Suficiente, Bucky-dijo seriamente, no quería que Tony se enterara de todo.

Nuevamente estaban solos, en silencio y pasaba de la media noche, pero ninguno podía dormir, aunque ambos estaban acostados.

-Dijo Shuri que gracias a ti mi musculatura se mantuvo bien, me costará volver a caminar, pero no tanto si no me hubiese ayudado, Cap-murmuró porque estaba casi sin voz por estar tanto tiempo inconsciente.

-No fue nada-susurró desde el sillón dispuesto en la habitación.

-Gracias Steve-dijo suave y cerrando los ojos, necesitaba dormir, aunque hubiera estado tanto tiempo en ello. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Steve se atrevió a hablar.

-Perdoname Tony, todo fue mi culpa-esperó un par de segundos y al levantar la cabeza para mirarlo fue que obtuvo un suave ronquido por respuesta y se dio cuenta de que el genio se había dormido.

Suspiró con pesar y miró el techo que en ese momento mostraba el cielo estrellado, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Tony y aclarar las cosas, solo esperaba que no se hubiesen arruinado y todo fuera bien entre ellos. Sólo quería pensar de que todo iría bien, porque no sabía si toleraría que el genio lo odiara, no cuando él sentía tantas cosas por él. No cuando lo extraño tanto.

Ellos antes tenían sus conversaciones, pasaban días en los que no se veían, pero siempre había momentos que él recordaba, siempre había algo que los unía.

_Llevaba noches cocinando con la esperanza de que Tony probará algún bocado, pero eso no ocurría y al parecer estaba lejos de suceder. _

_-El señor Stark ya cenó un café con una hamburguesa con queso-dijo Viernes al momento que Steve apagaba el fuego y daba por lista la cena._

_-Estoy seguro de ello-susurró suave y se sintió tan herido como cada noche que Tony rechazaba sus invitaciones a comer. Nuevamente cenaría solo y no podía invitar a Bucky para comer, porque tenía prohibida la entrada a la torre. _

_-El señor Stark dice que lo espera en el helicarrier-dijo la inteligencia artificial y Steve sintió que por un momento lo podría dejar esperando y comer su cena que se enfriara si iba antes donde el genio._

_-Dile que iré en unos minutos-dijo sentándose en un banquillo y comenzando a comer los espaguetis con verduras que se había esmerado en preparar._

_-Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que Viernes me da esa respuesta, créeme, sería más millonario aún-dijo Tony con un guantelete azul en su mano- quería mostrarte esto, es un regalo-susurró sentándose frente al soldado y extendiendo el pequeño artículo._

_-Combina con mi traje-susurró tomándolo en sus manos y rozando los dedos del genio, quien no apartó la mano y Steve tampoco se atrevió a quitarla, sus dedos se mantuvieron sujetos por algunos segundos y fue Tony quien sonrió y rodeó la mesa para quedar más cerca del Capitán._

_-Quiero ayudarte a usarlo-susurró demasiado cerca del rubio._

_-Yo…_

_-¡Fantástico Capitán! ¡Preparaste la cena!-gritó Clint junto con Thor y ambos hombres se separaron, no fue hasta ese momento que Natasha ingresó y notó que habían cortado un buen momento para sus amigos, negó con la cabeza y luego se acercó a ellos._

_-Podemos volver en otro momento._

_-No, cenen junto al Cap-dijo Tony tomando el guantelete azul y retirándose del lugar, se sentía un imbécil ¿cómo pensó que eso podría acercarlo a Steve? Era un tonto._

_Había ido hasta el taller, se encerró de nuevo y sintió que todo era tan jodidamente triste. Sus progresos con el rubio eran nulos y cuando le hacía un regalo, no funcionaba, menudo genio había resultado ser._

_Se decidió a desarmar esa arma que había creado para Steve ¡Era el jodido Capitán América! No iba a necesitar un láser, realmente era un idiota si creyó que eso le serviría al rubio._

_-Viernes-dijo depositando el arma bajo un rayo de luz blanca y pensándolo una vez más-pintalo negro, será de Natasha._

_Suspiró frustrado. _

_Se había pasado la noche pensando en un buen regalo, sin embargo, desistió. No había nada que pudiera darle para sorprenderlo y que no fuese una basura para el soldado. Si no se equivocaba pasaban de las 5 de la mañana. Muy tarde para seguir trabajando, muy temprano para dormir, pero óptimo para un café. Por lo que salió del taller con la esperanza de no encontrar a nadie._

_Y así fue. Preparó el café y caminó hasta la ventana de la sala y se mantuvo mirando la ciudad. Simple y espectacular._

_-Me gusta mirar todo a esta hora-dijo Steve llegando a su lado-Es distinto._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, apreciando el amanecer. _

Quizás eso fue lo más similar a ver las estrellas junto a Steve, tal como hacía ahora. Porque no estaba dormido, pero aún no estaba listo para conversar con el rubio. _Lo ponía nervioso_. Todo por cómo su mente jugó con él en esos meses de inconsciencia. Por eso se hizo el dormido y no respondió a las disculpas del vengador.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, o al menos no tener que ver como Sharon y Steve se besaban, _de nuevo._


	6. Chapter 6

No sabía cómo lo convenció T'Challa para que corriera por los caminos rocosos de Wakanda, realmente estaba agradecido con su alteza, pero no lograba dar un paso más y eso que ya iban dos meses desde que despertó y… Steve no le hablaba.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse en seco. El soldado se oponía a dirigirle la palabra o ¿era él quién no le respondía cuando el rubio le hablaba? Trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible hacerlo, porque tenía tantas imágenes en su cabeza desde que despertó, que lo único que lo ayudaba era correr por ese hermoso paisaje.

-¿Estás bien?-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y recordó que el rubio siempre lo acompañaba en esas salidas y él por mejor lo ignoraba ¡Qué rayos estaba pensando al hacer eso!

-Cansado-dijo en un suspiro y notó que realmente le faltaba el aliento.

-Toma un poco de agua y podemos volver-dijo tendiendo una botella y mirándolo directamente al rostro, se veía triste, pero tranquilo ¿Qué está haciendo mal?

-Gracias-susurró tomando la mano y al mismo tiempo la botella del soldado, Steve hizo un ademán de soltarse, pero al notar que Tony no aflojaba su agarre se mantuvo. Y así regresaron, tomados de la mano.

El genio tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los del rubio, se estaba dando la oportunidad que pensó jamás tendría, el acercamiento que ninguno de sus experimentos logró, por eso este era su mejor intento. Sin embargo, el siguiente paso no debía darlo él, sino que Steve y ya habían llegado de vuelta al complejo, así que soltó su mano y caminó directamente a su habitación, la que también era de Rogers.

El soldado solo se dirigió al gimnasio y allí se duchó y cambió de ropa. No entendía a Tony, lo había ignorado desde que despertó y ahora tomaba su mano como si fuera lo más común del mundo. No lo comprendía.

-A veces solo debes dejar que las cosas ocurran, Capitán-dijo Shuri en la entrada al gimnasio-tu no viste lo que vivió Tony en su estado de coma, solo debes darle el tiempo y volverá a ser el mismo.

-Lo esperaré todo lo que necesite, pero temo-dijo con un pequeño temblor-no ser lo que él quiere.

-Eres más de lo que él esperaba, te quiere y sé que…

-¡Shuri!-gritó T'Challa llegando hasta ellos- ¿qué te dije de involucrarte en cosas ajenas?

-Necesitan ayuda, sino nunca estarán juntos.

-Hay cosas que solo deben ocurrir, no puedes forzar… ¿a dónde fue el Capitán Rogers?-dijo mirando a todos lados.

-Probablemente lo aburrimos-dijo la morena imitando al soldado y dejando solo a su hermano.

-Probablemente…-suspiró agotado y decidiendo que todo ocurriera según su curso.

* * *

Había ingresado a la habitación que compartía con Tony y lo que vio lo paralizó de inmediato. No creía lo que veía, no pensaba que fuese real, pero ahí estaba Anthony Stark sentado en el suelo como un niño, solo con un boxer y una sudadera que ¿era suya? tenía que serlo, era celeste y con una estrella en el centro.

-Solo te separan 13 pasos de la puerta hasta aquí, puedes recorrerlos y jugar conmigo-susurró sin desviar su atención de la torre que tenía frente a sí.

-¿Quieres jugar?-murmuró incrédulo y acortó la distancia y se sentó delante del moreno.

-Sólo tienes que quitar una pieza de abajo y ponerla arriba, sin que la torre se caiga, es _simple_.

-Y si se cae-susurró viendo como Tony acomoda las piezas en su lugar una vez más.

-Pierdes y volvemos a empezar, sólo si quieres.

Empezaron a jugar y cuando iban por una segunda ronda, donde Steve entendía más o menos cómo era el juego, fue que notó el silencio de parte de Tony. Lo observó un momento y notó que batallaba por no quedarse dormido. Se levantó de su lugar y lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo abrazó. El castaño se colgó de su cuello y enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Al parecer el ejercicio y la ducha lo habían relajado, eso junto a jenga, el juego que Tony dijo que jugaban, aún no entendía de qué servía, pero le gustó. Si todo eso había llevado a su compañero a un estado tan relajado, lo agradecia. Lo depositó en la cama y se dio cuenta de que no lo soltaba, así que se recostó junto a él en la cama.

-Steve quédate-escuchó en un suspiro y sintió la suave respiración contra su pecho, mientras las manos del ingeniero se aferraban a su ropa, no tenía nada más que hacer y aunque tuviera, el mundo podía estar sin él. Tony era quien más lo necesitaba ahora. Se durmió a los minutos y no pudo ver al genio abriendo los ojos y depositando un beso casto sobre sus labios al tenerlo ahí.

-Romanoff tenía razón, a Steve le importo-murmuró acomodándose contra el pecho del soldado y durmiendo profundamente entre sus brazos.


End file.
